legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky the 3rd
The Legend of Heroes: Trails in the Sky the 3rd, known in Japan as in Japan, is the third game and final instalment in the Sora no Kiseki series. It is usually written The Legend of Heroes: Sora no Kiseki the 3rd, without the numeral in the title. It was first released for PC on June 28, 2007 in Japan, and its future formats in PSP, and PS3 were later released on July 24, 2008 and June 27, 2013 respectively. With the Trails series' uprising popularity, the game is scheduled for an EVOLUTION remake on PS Vita.http://www.inside-games.jp/article/2015/11/10/92870.html Later, XSEED has announced the game to be licensed for PC release in Spring 2017 via Steam. Setting This chapter in the series focuses on Kevin Graham and his squire, Ries Argent. Half a year since the Calamity of Liberl, Kevin and Ries were assigned to retrieve a peculiar artifact from the Liberl Ark remains. Until one night, the mysterious artifact glows bright and active pulling Kevin and Ties into an unfamiliar dimension called Phantasma. While exploring to exit the realm of illusions and the mysterious Lord of Phantasma who rules all, the mysterious artifact also happens to pull in other familiar companions from Kevin's connections, whereas Kevin confronts the "shadows" of his own self. Characters Main Characters *'Kevin Graham:' The main protagonist of the game who supported Estelle in her search for Joshua from the previous game. He is revealed to be Dominion No.5 of the Gralsritter, the Septian Church's elite knights. *'Ries Argent:' The deuteragonist of the game and Kevin's childhood friend who was newly appointed as his squire by the Church. *'Estelle Bright:' The cheerful and strong daughter of former S-rank bracer Cassius Bright and the main protagonist of the previous two games. *'Joshua Bright:' Estelle's adopted brother and the deuteragonist of the previous two games. Revealed to be one of Ouroboros' Enforcers, he puts his tragic past aside deciding to journey with Estelle. *'Renne Hayworth: '''A young genius girl who controls the giant humanoid robot called Pater-Mater. She is one of Ouroboros' enforcers wielding a deathscythe while burden in her dark past. *'Alan Richard: Formerly the colonel of the Liberl Royal Army after inciting a coup. Now released after redeeming himself during the Calamity, he starts anew with Kanone Almathea founding a new research company. *Scherazard Harvey: A B-ranked senior bracer who was Cassius Bright's pupil and Estelle and Joshua's mentor. *Olivier Lenheim:' A handsome, flirtatious and nutty blonde musician who is actually a prince of the Erebonian Empire. *'Mueller Vander:' A major of the Erebonian Empire's army according to royal family tradition. He is Olivier's aide-de-camp and often plays the straight man to Olivier's antics. *'Kloe Rinz:' A Royal Jenis academy graduate who is revealed to be the heir to the throne of Liberl Kingdom near the end of the first installment. *'Julia Schwarz:' The female commander of the royal guard and Kloe's aide. A great swordsman and captain of the royal flagship Arseille, she eventually rose to the ranks as one of the Kingdom's most proficient soldiers. *'Josette Capua:' The younger sister of Capua Sky Pirates who were minor hindrance for Estelle and co. After cooperating to stop the Calamity of Liberl, they were pardoned by the queen and restarted anew to an air-trading business. *'Agate Crosner: A hot-headed, red-haired B-ranked Senior Bracer with a sibling-like relationship with Tita Russell. *Tita Russell: The 13-year-old granddaughter of Albert Russell, one of the 3 pupils whom studied under the founding father of Orbment technology. *Anelace Elfead:' A senior female bracer a couple years older than Estelle and granddaughter of a famous swordsman, Yun Ka-fai "The Sword Hermit". Loves cute things. *'Zin Vathek: An A-ranked bracer from the Calvard Republic, who trains under the Taito martial arts. Sub Characters *Giliath Osborne: Erebonian Empire's prime minister, who is known as the "Blood and Iron Chancellor". *Rufina Argent: Ries' sister who was one of the Gralsritter but died five years prior to the game. *Erika Russell: Professor Albert Russell's daughter and Tita's mother. *Dan Russell: Tita's father who was a Bracer until ten years ago. *Ein Selnate: Dominion No. I, nicknamed 'Carnelia', leader of the Gralsritter and Kevin's superior. *Lechter Arundel: Kloe's former senior and student council president during her days in the Jenis Royal Academy. * '''Gilbert Stein: Formerly secretary of former mayor Morris Dalmore, but defected to Ouroboros for higher gain. Development Achievements References Category:Trails Games